


They're Gone

by Theo-Crow (twgossi)



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dead Bianca di Angelo, Gen, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Nico-centric, Poetry, Poor Nico, Sad Nico di Angelo, i really only make sad poetry, its sad, more on that later, that or educational poetry, these are constant bc i have so many poems in my drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow
Summary: He won't get over them.Why'd they have to leave?Death could treat him so badly, no matter how good he knew the guy.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Maria di Angelo & Nico di Angelo
Series: Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945057
Kudos: 5





	They're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> nico's sad so i am too
> 
> i have happy nico content and more sad ones coming so check that out

i can’t sleep without her singing.

i can’t remember her face.

they left me when i was young.

they left me without a trace.

i can’t help but to grieve at dawn.

i can’t help but miss them.

no one can help that they’re gone.


End file.
